Accident
by Mrfipp
Summary: Tom sat at the mall waiting for Jess, but she didn't show up so he looked for her. OCxOC


Fipp: Here is a one shot starring my first OC Tom! I made it because I thought I needed a little bit more OCxOC stuff, and I know that you Tom fans (who I noticed are mostly girls,) like the idea of him being paired up.

-1"I wonder where the bloody 'ell is she." Tom said as he placed with the tiny plastic sword he got with his French fires.

Right now Tom was sitting in the food court at the mall, waiting for Jess for a date. They had agreed to meet here for a date.

"She's usually the first one 'ere and then complains to me that I was late. Troublesome women." He made a tiny tin can man and gave it the sword, then manipulated the metal man into fighting a fry on a toothpick.

She was an hour late. _Did she stand me up? _he asked himself. _I don't think she'd do that. Then again what if it's one of those stupid test things I can't win at no matter what I do! Yup, I'm screwed. _

He mentally crushed the tin can man and threw it into the crash.

"Got stood-up eh?" Tom turned around and saw just some random kid.

"No." Tom lied.

"Sure, every time you sit here, it's to meet some black-haired girl. And she's not here so you got stood up."

"Are you a stalker?"

"I get bored, so I watch people." This caused Tom to raise an eyebrow.

"You're creepy, leave, shoo, go away, I don't want to see you anymore." the boy then walked away. "I really need to find a new meeting place for Jess, speaking of which, "where the bloody 'ell is she?"

So Tom vanished from his seat.

Later . . .

It was a bit later, around sunset, well it could have been sunset but it was raining.

"Cursed island weather." Tom, with his coat buttoned up and the hood covering his face, mumbled. "How Sora and the others managed to live 'ere most of their lives I will never know."

Tom walked up to the door and ran the doorbell.

The rang the doorbell again.

Tom was getting a little bit agitated. Again.

"'EY!" Tom yelled as he banged on the door "Anybody in there! If it's okay I'd like to come out of the cold wet rain!"

Nothing

"Okay, fine," Tom mumbled, "just leave me out to get a cold or the flu or something worst." Tom then turned around to walk away. He was halfway down the walkway when he heard the door creak open and stopped in his tracks.

"Tom?" the shoulder-hair-length boy turned around and saw Jess in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Jess. You didn't show up for the date so I came looking." Jess's face then became anger.

"Well then why did you come here then? Did you assume I just forgot! Did it occur to you that I had something else to do!"

"Well ye don't 'ave to yell it!"

"Okay then just get the hell out of here!"

"Well ye know what! Maybe I will!" Tom the turned around, he would have left if he had not heard crying from behind. He turned around and saw that it was coming from Jess. Despite the small, and loud, argument the had seconds before, he walked up to her. "Let's go inside," he said calmly "you'll catch yer death out 'ere."

Jess looked up, green eyes filled with tears. "Okay."

The two walked inside, Tom hung his soaking green jacket onto the coat rack. Tom made her a cup of tea and they sat on the couch.

"So, mid telling me what that little' spat was about?" Tom took a sip of his tea, it wasn't very sweet because he refrained from putting in more the two since sugar made him, 'weird'.

"You know my mom?" she asked. Tom nodded. They were on tolerable terms with each other.

"Yeah, what about 'er?"

"She was driving home from work (choke) and, there was an accident."

"An accident?" Tom asked, he had heard about it at the mall, from what he heard the two people in were injured greatly.

"She was messed up real bad, my dad is with her at the hospital. I was told to stay here to keep care of my brother." Jess had an infant brother. "Right now he's asleep."

"I'm sorry." Tom said. _I 'ope she lives. If, _it, _happens, then it'll be the same thing._

It was not hidden knowledge that Tom was an orphan, his father was murdered in cold blood by, _him._ But non of the others knew the fate of his mother.

From what he was later told by his father, his mother died in the same way, a vehicle accident was he was only a few years old. Tom had almost no memory of her.

Jess sat there, until she was unable to hold the tears back, she cried into Tom's shoulders.

They stayed like that for a bit, then Tom remembered something.

"Could you excuse me for a moment?" she sadly nodded and he got up and walked into the kitchen.

"I know I'm not supposed to use Keyblade abilities," Tom said to himself. He vanished. After about five minutes he walked back in. "Sorry about tha-" he was stopped when Jess ran up and jumped into his arms

"She's okay!" she cried out.

"What?"

"My dad just called, he said that she was almost all better!" she reached up and kissed him. "Wait, how did she get better?" Tom simply shrugged his shoulders and walked to the couch. Jess turned to him, eyebrows raised. "I know you can heal yourself, can you heal other people?"

Tom turned to her. "No." he lied. He walked up to Jess and kissed her. "Glad she's okay."

"Thank you." she said as she hugged him tighter. Even though he said he couldn't, she knew he was lying. "I love you."

Tom stiffened up. It was the first time in who-knows-how-long someone had said that to him.

Long ago, he told Roxas to look into his heart, to see what he really felt. He did the same thing.

He pulled Jess away and looked into her eyes.

"I love you too." he then kissed her.

Please reveiw

Mrfipp

If you forget, Tom's power of healing increased to being able to heal others when he gained his Keyblade


End file.
